


Obstacles, Trials and Tribulations

by ChastityAdams



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityAdams/pseuds/ChastityAdams
Summary: Through every obstacle, trial, and tribulation the Doyle’s encounter. Their friendship, love and companionship are the glue that holds them together and strengthens them to continue pushing forward to happiness and positivity.
Relationships: Alan and Trish, Franky and Bridget - Relationship, Malakai and Sylvie, Vanessa and Shane
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Franky stands at the window in the waiting room, looking into the dark night sky, as the rain pours. She and Bridget had been at the hospital for over two hours and still hadn’t heard anything.  
Bridget walks over to Franky and massages her shoulders. “Baby, why don’t you come have a seat?”  
Franky shakes her head without turning away from the window. “I’d rather stand.”  
“Baby talk to me please,” Bridget requests.  
“I just don’t get how I missed the signs.” Franky shrugs. “Him being so quiet, so withdrawn, the mood swings. It’s obvious he bought those drugs the night he ran away. I failed, Gidge.”  
“Franky, you’re not a therapist. If anyone should have noticed the signs, it’s me,” Bridget states.  
Franky rubs a hand through her hair and massages her scalp. “What if he dies, Gidge?”  
“You can’t think like that. You have to be positive. And to be honest, this situation is not fair to you or him. When he gets out of here both of you need to schedule a session or two with Lexi so you can process everything correctly,” Bridget suggests.  
Franky nods and smiles weakly as she turns away from the window.  
“You want me to call Alan or Shane?” Bridget offers.  
Franky shakes her head. “No, he doesn’t need the extra stress and neither do I. Not to mention he and Shane already hate each other.”  
“Point taken,” Bridget replies taking Franky by the hand. “Come on, baby. Sit down and calm yourself. I know how you feel. I sat here weeks ago scared to death after you were shot. Not knowing if you’d live or die. I had to stay strong and you turned out alright. I believe Malakai will be right, too.”  
Franky nods and allows Bridget to lead her over to the chairs. After Bridget sits down Franky rests her head on her lap, closes her eyes and cries as Bridget rubs her back gently.  
A half an hour later, a female doctor enters the waiting room. She is average height, light brunette, slim and dressed in a white jacket. “Francesca Doyle?”  
Bridget rubs Franky’s shoulder waking her since she’d dozed off.  
Franky sits up and hurries over to the doctor. “I’m Francesca.” She extends her hand. “How is Malakai?”  
The doctor shakes Franky’s hand. “I’m Doctor Langston. Whatever measures you and your wife took to keep him stable before the ambo arrived really assisted in saving his life. Malakai lost a lot of blood and we had to do a blood transfusion. However, before we were able to do a blood transfusion, we had to flush his system out. He had a high dosage of Heroin in his system. Is he an addict?” Doctor Langston shoots her eyes from Franky to Bridget and back to Franky.  
It was at this moment that Franky realized she knew nothing about Malakai except what Rose had told her and what the photos showed.  
Franky shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t know. I reunited with my mum after several years only to find out she had another kid. She died a few weeks ago, leaving me to be his guardian. We had her memorial today,” Franky explains.  
Doctor Langston nods. “I see. Well, he’s stable for now. Physically he should make a full recovery. My main concern is his mental and emotional state once he’s released from here. Given what you just told me I have reason to be concerned.”  
“So, do we,” Franky agrees. “So, what do you suggest we do here? I’m usually on my shit, but I can admit when I don’t know what to do.”  
Bridget smiles and grabs Franky’s hand. “She hasn’t had much time to process any of this herself.”  
“And I’ve never been responsible for anything but myself. So, if you have helpful suggestions that’ll be very much appreciated,” Franky admits then realizes she may have said too much.  
“For the next seventy-two hours he will be placed into the psychiatrist unit in order for us to assess his overall stability,” Doctor Langston informs.  
“Can we see him?” Franky asks.  
“At the moment I don’t think that’s a good idea. Seeing you right now might cause feelings of embarrassment or resentment. Maybe tomorrow after our resident psychiatrist has had time to speak with him.”  
Franky sighs hard. “Okay.”  
“In the meantime, though, there is someone here that would like a word with you,” Doctor Langston continues.  
Doctor Langston turns and exits the waiting area.  
“That’s usual procedure when someone commits suicide,” Bridget informs Franky.  
“Yeah, I got that,” Franky answers. “Guess we have no choice but to wait, eh?”  
“Yeah, baby, I’m sure they’ll take good care of him.” Bridget encourages.  
As they make their way out of the waiting room Doctor Langston approaches them, a woman dressed in a suit was with her, carrying a file folder. She was white, blonde, and blue eyed. Franky knew instantly that she was from social services, they had a certain look and attitude that she could never forget.  
“What’s going on here?” Franky asks with her arms folded.  
“Mrs. Doyle this is Stephanie Andrews from child protective services,” Doctor Langston says.  
“I’m aware. Again, what the fuck is going?” Franky snaps trying to maintain her anger.  
“It is hospital policy when a minor is admitted with illegal substances to contact social services,” Doctor Langston explains.  
Bridget notices Franky’s face turning bright red and her eyes turning a darker shade of green. She gently massages her arm.  
“Mrs. and Mrs. Doyle, is that correct?” Stephanie asks. Franky and Bridget nods. “I just need to ask you a few questions. If you don’t mind.”  
“I do mind,” Franky barks.  
“Mrs. Doyle, just try to remain calm,” Doctor Langston advises. “We are not here to judge you or your wife.”  
“That’s exactly what you’re here to do,” Franky argues.  
“Under the circumstances Mrs. Doyle, I really need your full cooperation,” Stephanie demands.  
“Fine what do you need to know?” Bridget intervenes.  
“For starters Franky you stated to Doctor Langston that your mum recently died, leaving Malakai Holden with you? That would make him your brother?”  
“Correct,” Franky answers through clenched teeth. “Look stop beating around the bush and just get to the point.”  
“Okay, well, given Malakai’s situation the fact that he suffered self-harm, had illegal substances in his system and considering your violent background unfortunately when Malakai is released, he will be placed into a group home until we can determine that his living conditions is no danger to him emotionally, physically or mentally…”  
“You’re not putting my brother in no some fucked up group home,” Franky blurts cutting Stephanie off. “I’m his family and my past is not an issue here or is it any of your business.”  
“Mrs. Doyle, if you interfere with our investigation, I will have to call the cops,” Stephanie threatens.  
“That won’t be necessary,” Bridget speaks up, squeezing Franky’s arm tighter.  
“There is one other thing we found bruises of what looks to be cigarette burns on Malakai’s lower torso and back,” Stephanie informs.  
Franky drops her head. “Gotta be fucking kidding me.”  
“Do you know how he got those? They aren’t fresh per se, but it’s still something we have to add in the report and get to the bottom of,” Stephanie explains.  
“He probably got them the same way I got mine.” Franky pulls up her t-shirt and lowers her pants exposing the burns that her tattoo failed to hide. “Our mum was a cold-hearted bitch. Anything else you wanna know?”  
Stephanie looks on shocked, then shakes her head. “My apologies, I will have a word with Malakai about all of this and contact you with an update and final conclusion.”  
“Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot,” Franky apologizes. “But Malakai has been through hell. He will not survive being moved from my home and thrown in a foster home or group home. Trust me I spent my share of years in those places. Give us a chance to help him get on the right path of recovery,” Franky pleads.  
“If you’ve been to several group homes and foster homes like you claim. You know the process doesn’t work like that,” Stephanie says. “But I will take everything we have discussed here into consideration once I get a detailed statement from Malakai.”  
Soon as Doctor Langston and Stephanie turns and walks away, Franky hugs Bridget and cries on her shoulder. “She burned him. He’s possibly an addict and she burned him with cigarettes. Guess the golden boy’s life wasn’t so perfect after all and we have more in common than either of us realize. Deadly Rose strikes again.”


	2. Chapter Two

Franky and Bridget enter Malakai’s room once they return home. Franky walks slowly over to the dresser where the white residue had been earlier. As Bridget starts stripping the bloody cover off the bed. Franky opens the dresser drawer and runs her hand underneath.  
“What are you doing?” Bridget asks.   
Franky closes the drawers and reaches her hands under the bottom edge of the chair, then around and behind the pillow cushion. Franky pulls out a clear balloon of white powered substance.   
“Fuck!” Franky grumbles.  
“So, that’s what drug balloons look like?” Bridget asks realizing how naïve and clueless she probably sounded.   
“Yeah, Spunky.” Franky laughs at Bridget briefly. “We gotta search this whole room, Gidge,” Franky instructs getting serious.  
“Then what?” Bridget asks.  
“We flush it. We gotta get rid of it so he won’t look for it when he gets home. And so that when the social services people come there won’t be a trace in the house,” Franky admits.  
“How do you know they’ll be visiting?” Bridget shrugs.  
“Cos, I have experienced this several times as a kid. How the tables turn. Now I’m the fuckin’ guardian being investigated. I won’t let Malakai be snatched away from me like the many homes I was snatched out of,” Franky explains.  
“You know I’m with you on that, baby. What do you need from me?” Bridget walks over to Franky and hugs her.  
“You’ve done enough already,” Franky replies. “You can go relax. I’ll search the room and whatever.”  
Bridget shakes her head. “No, I want to help. So, just tell me what you want me to do after I put these covers in the wash.”  
****  
The Next Morning…  
Franky and Bridget pull up to the Hospice.  
“Are you sure about this, Franky?” Bridget asks as they enter the facility.  
“Yes, Doctor Sullivan got some explaining to do. She should have given me a heads up,” Franky replies.  
“Franky, maybe she didn’t know what was going on?” Bridget defends.  
“Nah, she knew that’s probably why her husband didn’t want Malakai in their home,” Franky continues.   
She walks over to the receptionist and requests to see Doctor Sullivan.  
The short-haired, green eyed receptionist picks up the desk phone and has a brief conversation, then hangs up and peers at Franky. “She will be with you shortly. You can have a seat.”  
Franky and Bridget heads to the waiting room. Franky escorts Bridget over to one of the chairs while she paces the floor.   
Janine Sullivan enters the waiting room surprised to see that Franky and Bridget were back. “Bridget, Franky, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” She extends her hand to Franky.  
Franky just stares at it, then folds her arms and eyes Doctor Sullivan coldly. “We’re not here for a social visit,” Franky snaps. “Why didn’t you give us a heads up?”  
Doctor Sullivan raises her brows. “Not sure what you mean?”  
“Why didn’t you tell us that Malakai was an addict and that Rose abused him,” Franky argues.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Doctor Sullivan claims and briefly looks away.   
Since Franky worked in the legal field, she was equipped with the knowledge to know when a person was lying. You could always tell by their body language and diversion of eye contact.  
“Don’t lie and don’t give me that bullshit about client confidentiality,” Franky fusses. “You and that bitch Rose dumped this kid on me outta the blue knowing he was unstable and failed to provide me with that information.”   
“Unstable?” Doctor Sullivan repeats. “I wasn’t aware that he was…”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Franky cuts her off. “Let’s cut all the bullshit. I need all the records you have for Rose and Malakai. And considering the abuse he suffered at Rose’s hands that’s the least you can do,” Franky orders. “And before you lie again just know that he tried to top himself last night after snorting Heroin up his fuckin’ nose. Social Services are threatening to remove him from my home.”  
“Franky, I am so sorry to hear that,” Doctor Sullivan says sounding genuinely remorseful. “I’ll get the files for you. If you’d like I can speak with Social Services.”  
“How long did Rose abuse him?” Franky inquires.  
“I honestly don’t know. All I know is that when our session started, she told me that seeing how she hurt him and realizing she was following a destructive pattern from her past motivated her to get sober. She stopped abusing him when he was about twelve or thirteen. She spent everyday after trying to amend for it. That is why he was in so many activities until Rose became sick. But the drugs I wasn’t aware of. You can probably get Malakai’s medical records from his primary physician and hospitals. Or I can do it for you if you like.”  
“I’ll get it. A lawyer’s request is more powerful in situations like this. Just give me Rose’s files,” Franky instructs and sits next to Bridget holding her hand.   
Doctor Sullivan returns minutes later carrying manila folders. “There’s one other thing in Rose’s file that I wasn’t able to share with anyone due to patient confidentiality. But you can feel free to use the information however you think is best.” Doctor Sullivan hands Franky the folders.  
As Bridget drives back home, Franky read over Rose’s file. It doesn’t take long for her to discover the information Doctor Sullivan was referring to.  
“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Franky grumbles. “Is there anything Rose didn’t lie about?”  
“Well, in my career experience. I have come to accept that there is always going to be secrets to a person’s life that they’d rather take to their grave then be exposed,” Bridget responds.  
“Shit, well she could have taken this one to her grave. This is about to open a whole new set of issues that I gotta be responsible for. Fuck!” Franky throws the file to the floor of the car and rubs her hands through her hair.  
“Welcome to motherhood, I guess,” Bridget jokes.  
“Ha, you ain’t funny.” Franky laughs along with Bridget.


	3. Chapter Three

Franky sits in the Legal room looking around. Only difference between this Legal room and the one at Wentworth was the steel table with the latches for inmates to be cuffed and shackled during the visit. Franky quickly has a flashback to the day Bea Smith sliced the side of Brayden Holts face after she shot out of the Legal room. She thought had they had this set up that never would have happened. Franky laughs at the thought remembering that was the second time she’d seen Bea be a total bad ass making the title Queen Bea a worthy crown. Another difference about the Walford legal room was that it was in a separate area of the prison and not adjacent to the main visitor’s room.   
About ten minutes later, the door opens, and two large screws drag in a man, dressed in orange, he was cuffed and shackled. His face was familiar, his eyes were hazel, he had a full red beard and red dreads. His skin was a smooth caramel color but a shade or so darker than Malakai.   
The guards cuff and shackle him to the table. He sits and keeps a stern eye on the dark-haired woman across from him. The guards exit the room and stand watch outside the door.  
“I didn’t request new legal aid,” the man said in a very deep, gruff voice.   
“Elias, let me be straight up with ya. I’m not here to be your legal aid,” Franky says.   
“So, why the fuck am I sitting here?” Elias asks.  
“I’m here to talk about Malakai.” Franky keeps her eyes on his body language as she shifts and sits straight up, folding his cuffed hands.  
“Who?” Elias shrugs acting clueless.  
“Your son!” Franky blurts. “You are Elias Holden, correct?”  
“Look if Rose has decided she wants me to be part of his life now, it’s too fuckin’ late…”   
“Rose is dead,” Franky cuts him off.  
Elias drops his head for a moment, then looks back up. “Was it drugs or alcohol?”  
“Aids and Cancer,” Franky responds.  
“Shit.” Elias raises a cuffed hand and rubs his forehead. “Damn, Rose. So, how’s the bub doing?”  
“Not good,” Franky scoffs.  
“You know you look familiar,” Elias critiques.  
“Probably cos Rose was my mum which makes your son my brother,” Franky explains.  
“I never knew Rose had another kid,” Elias confesses.  
“That’s funny cos I never knew she had another kid either. Had I not decided to reunite with her to close certain issues of my past I never would have known. But here we are. Now I need you to tell me what happened between you and Rose. Why does Malakai and everyone else think you’re dead?”  
“Long story short, I got back with your mum not too long after her husband left. Everything was going great for a while. I got her off the drugs, she got pregnant and we were talking about getting married. About six years later, I came home from work and caught her fuckin’ her dealer. I tried to put it past me and wanted to work things out with her. But when I found out they’d been snorting that shit around my son and that the dealer had abused my boy, I lost it.”  
“So, Rose’s dealer burned him with cigarettes?” Franky was confused.  
“Hell no, he broke my son’s arm. So, I broke his fuckin’ neck. And I’d do it all over again if I had to,” Elias explains. “Anyway, I was arrested and charged with murder. Rose made the decision to tell our son that I was dead after she told me it was in his best interest not to have any contact with me. After a few years I just came to the conclusion that it was best for Kai not to know me instead of facing the reality that I was rotting away in some fuckin’ hell hole.”  
Franky scoffs. “Now thanks to you and Rose’s carelessness I get the painful pleasure of raising a boy who has addiction, abuse and abandonment issues, before the age of thirty.” Franky fusses.  
“A dead parent isn’t the same as a parent who chooses not to be in their child’s life,” Elias replies.  
“You’re not dead, are you?” Franky reminds. “And a parent not being in their kids lives is the same as abandoning their kid. Either way they become orphans full of anger and confusion forced to live out the rest of their days the best way they can on their own,” Franky argues.  
“You can’t tell Malakai that I’m alive or in jail. I don’t want him seeing me like this.”  
“Well, unfortunately, I’m nothing like you or Rose. I will not lie to him. There has been enough of that going around,” Franky replies.  
“Okay, well tell me what good it’s gonna do to get him attached to a father who will spend the rest of his days behind bars? It’s not like I can play ball with him or teach him how to tie a tie,” Elias states.  
“Yeah, but you can teach him how to be better than you and Rose were and how to handle life situations, so he won’t try to kill himself again,” Franky informs.  
“No offense but you seem more qualified to do that then I will ever be,” Elias remarks smiling at Franky.   
“Elias, I understand what you are saying being a former prison myself. But it’s no longer up, to you and Rose to determine what Malakai should or shouldn’t know. I will not lie to him. It’s hard enough getting him to trust me as it is.”  
Franky gathers her things and stands to leave. As she passes him, Elias grabs her arms.   
“Is it possible that you can send me some photos of him. I just wanna know that he’s okay,” Elias requests.  
“You just said you don’t want to see him. So, why should I do you any favors?” Franky frowns at him and snatches her arms away, then exits the room.


	4. Chapter Four

Two Days Later…  
“Are you going to tell Stephanie about Elias?” Bridget stands over Franky’s shoulder as she sits at the table.  
Franky looks up at Bridget from the laptop where she was looking over legal files. “Nah, that’ll just be another red flag against us. Hell, they already bringing up my violent past.”  
“I’m sure with your records expunged that won’t be a factor,” Bridget tries to encourage.  
“Had you and Doctor Harmon never had me open this pandora’s box I wouldn’t be in this situation in the first fucking place,” Franky snaps.  
Bridget’s eyes grow wide and her brows raise. Before she can respond, a knock on the door ends the conversation.  
Bridget hurries over to the door and opens it.   
Stephanie enters the house with a bloke dressed in a suit, he is white, with green eyes and low-cut blonde and brunette hair, and a clean shaved, hairless face.   
Franky gets up from the table and walks over behind Bridget.  
“Good evening, Franky, Bridget. It’s nice to see you again,” Stephanie greets smiling.  
Franky frowns and sucks her teeth. “Glad my brother’s well-being brings you such joy.”  
Stephanie erases the smile from her face and clears her throat. “I apologize if I seemed insensitive. Anyway, this is my partner Bryson Myles.”  
Bryson extends his hand to Bridget and Franky. “Good evening, Mrs. Doyle and Mrs. Doyle, correct?”  
Bridget and Franky nods.  
“All right we can get started now,” Stephanie replies.   
“Please have a seat,” Bridget says politely.  
Stephanie and Bryson sit down, and she pulls out a file folder. Bridget sits in the recliner and Franky stands behind her, with her arms folded.  
“So, what’s the verdict?” Franky inquires.  
“First things first since you are working in the Legal field and Bridget is a psychologist finances will not be a determining factor. After speaking with Malakai and Doctor Sullivan it has been confirmed that you and your wife never harmed Malakai. He admitted getting the drugs before he moved into your home,” Stephanie explains.  
“So, he can come home?” Bridget asks.  
“Well, it’s not that simple. We have to turn our reports over to our supervisor. She will make the final decision. Either way you’ll know ahead of time before he’s released tomorrow. Even if he is able to come home, I must warn you that there will be a six-month evaluation process,” Stephanie further explains.  
“What does that mean?” Bridget shrugs.  
“It means they’ll be popping up at our house whenever they feel like it for the next six months,” Franky says.  
“I see there’s a For Sale sign out front,” Bryson adds.  
“Yeah, we just bought a house about an hour away from here,” Franky shares.  
“Okay, we’ll need that address,” Stephanie comments.  
“Noted,” Franky snaps with a grimace. “What else do you need from us?  
“We just need a quick tour of the home,” Stephanie answers.  
****  
An hour later, Franky sits back at the computer completing an essay.   
Bridget stands at the counter seasoning Cornish hens. Every time she uses a seasoning, she slams the bottle onto the countertop loud. After the fourth time, Franky turns from the computer and sees the anger on her face.  
“What did that chicken do to you?” Franky jokes.  
“Glad my anger amuses you,” Bridget snaps looking at her.  
Franky realizes Bridget’s gutted, she tries to think what it possibly be about, then remembers the las thing she said before they were interrupted by Social Services.  
“Gidge, I’m sorry,” Franky states.  
“Why? Do you even know why I’m upset?” Bridget shrugs.  
“For blaming you for all this.” Franky gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen. She wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist and inhales her scent. “Baby, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“How else can you mean it, Franky?” Bridget turns facing her. “And your tone said it all. Me and Lexi were only trying to help you become a better person and close that chapter.”  
Franky folds her arms around Bridget. “Y’all meant well, I get that. and I know you’d never do anything to harm me. But baby, I thought meeting Rose would close that chapter of my life. Now I got a new set of fuckin’ issues to deal with. And I don’t like the fact that those social services fuckers gotta be snooping around our home whenever they fuckin’ feel like it. Then I still gotta figure out what to do about Elias before I see Malakai…”   
Franky pauses and reaches one hand to her head and massages her temples.  
Bridget steps back and holds her face, she gets a clear glimpse of the frustration her wife’s been hiding for the past few weeks.  
“No worries, Franky. I understand. Honestly, before you even said it, I thought it for a while. I guess hearing it out loud just made it hit home.” Bridget grabs her hand. “Come here, baby.”  
She guides Franky into the room and puts her hands on her hips. “Take your clothes off,” she demands.  
“Gidge, we don’t have time for…” Bridget covers Franky’s mouth with a kiss.  
“We gotta start making time, baby,” Bridget says after breaking the kiss. “You been dealing with all this pressure and not telling me how much it has really bothered you.”  
“I ain’t wanna make you worry,” Franky admits holding her close.  
“You know I worry, Franky. You’re so used to being strong and just accepting shit and eventually letting it go.” Bridget caresses Franky’s face. “We’re married now let me carry some of this weight and pain. I don’t want my baby dying from a stroke at forty cos of all the shit you’ve been holding onto.”  
Franky giggles. “Well, I don’t think I’m dying of a stroke anytime soon, drama queen. But I promise I will do better about sharing and confiding in you.”  
“Good, that’ll keep you from lashing out like you did at me in the kitchen earlier.” Bridget stands back and puts her hands on her hips. “Now back to my original command. Get them clothes off. Now! That is not a request, Franky,” Bridget teases.   
Franky bites her lips and quickly sheds her clothes. “I love your naughty, take charge attitude, baby.”  
“Good, cos I’m just getting started,” Bridget warns and exits the room.   
Bridget returns with a bowl of ice to find Franky in the middle of the floor where she left her, naked in all her glory.  
“Now what?” Franky asks.  
“What do ya think, silly? Lay down,” Bridget instructs.  
“Well, you’re the boss. I was taking your lead,” Franky replies. She lays down on her back onto the bed.  
“No.” Bridget shakes her head. “Lay on your stomach.” She goes into the bathroom and retrieves the baby oil. She holds the bottle up as she reenters the room. “We’re out of massage oil, this will have to do.”  
“It’s like you’re reading my mind,” Franky confesses, resting her head on her folded hands.  
Bridget climbs on the bed and straddles Franky’s back. She pours a drop of oil on her shoulders and starts slowly massaging it into her skin. She smiles loving the feel of her wife’s soft and smooth skin.   
“Let me know if I hurt your shoulder,” Bridget whispers into her ear.   
Franky nods and closes her eyes enjoying the sensations of Bridget’s touch.   
Bridget leans down and kisses the side of Franky’s neck. She starts sucking that special spot in the crease of Franky’s shoulder that always gets her fire burning.  
“Um…Gidge…that feels so good,” Franky moans.  
Bridget moves to the middle of Franky’s back. She pours another drop of oil and slowly massages, then licks a trail with the tip of her tongue down Franky’s spine, causing Franky’s body to shiver. Bridget moves to the small of Franky’s back and pours a drop of oil, she massages her hips while biting each one of her ass cheeks.  
“Oohhh…Gidge, fuck me already!” Franky begs.  
Bridget gives the back of Franky’s body a full massage, then motions for her to turn over and repeats the same routine. After the massage, Bridget spreads Franky’s legs and bites her inner thighs one after the other, as her two fingers slowly circle Franky’s clit.   
“Sss…shit…shit! Gidge…baby, damn!” Franky moans, eyes close and mouth dropped open.   
Bridget looks up at Franky as her fingers enter her wet pussy. “Look at me, Franky,” Bridget commands thrusting up and down and around inside juices.  
Franky looks at Bridget, breathing hard.  
“Next time you’re stressed or overwhelmed you better tell me. Understand?” Bridget thrusts harder and faster.   
Franky nods and spreads her legs wider as her body jerks. “Yes…yes…baby…I…I…I…understand!” she squeals.  
Bridget pulls her fingers out and massages Franky’s tatted breast. She takes her throbbing clit into her mouth and sucks soft and slow. Franky holds her head with both hands and gyrates her pelvis into Bridget’s face, to motion of her tongue strokes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Franky and Bridget lovemaking in this. I wanted to focus more so on the beginning bonding stage between Malakai and Franky and Bridget for that matter.

Bridget wakes up later to an empty bed, she throws on her robe and leaves it open exposing her nakedness. She finds Franky sitting at the table reading her law books and highlighting sections with a yellow high-lighter.  
Bridget walks up to her, hugs her from behind and kisses her neck. She can see the passion marks she left all over Franky’s body just a few hours ago.  
“Come back to bed, babe. You can study more tomorrow when we get back from the hospital,” Bridget requests.  
“I’m not studying, right now. I don’t understand how Elias was sentenced to life for killing the dealer who got his woman on drugs and abused his son. There has to be a precedence that’ll get him some time off, so he won’t spend the rest of his life in prison,” Franky responds.  
Bridget smiles and tightens her hold around Franky’s neck. “This is why I love you. No matter what you always worry about the folks around you.”  
Franky nods and sighs hard. “Yeah, well, it’s a gift and a curse. Besides they say it takes a village, ya know. Maybe if Elias can get outta prison he can help. Eventually Malakai will need a male figure. You and I can only do so much. Our son will have Alan and Shane.”  
“I know what you mean,” Bridget agrees. “I still want you to come back to bed. Rest and Relaxation is an important habit that we both have to learn.”  
“I’ll be there soon, baby,” Franky promises. “Don’t have that robe on when I get in there.” Franky smacks Bridget ass as she walks away.   
****  
Franky and Bridget enter the hospital holding hands and smiling. Their smiles fade when they arrive at the waiting room and see Stephanie and Bryson standing outside the entrance.  
“She’s like a rash that just won’t go away,” Franky mumbles in Bridget’s ear.  
“Just listen to what they have to say. We’ll deal with it together,” Bridget replies.  
“Good morning, ladies,” Stephanie greets.  
“Morning,” Bridget answers.  
Franky nods and smirks. “I take it y’all being here ain’t a social visit.”  
“We came to check on Malakai and to let you know the verdict of our report,” Stephanie comments.  
Franky folds her arms. “And what is it?”  
“My supervisor has confirmed that given the circumstance, your past and you and your wife’s job descriptions Malakai is where he needs to be. So, we will be releasing him into your custody. However, there are two more stipulations,” Stephanie informs.  
“What?” Franky snaps. “Y’all not coming to our home unannounced for the next six months ain’t enough?”  
“I’m sorry you feel some type of way about that, but it’s policy. Now getting to the other stipulations. The first one is that Malakai must be placed in a therapy program to help him learn effective coping strategies. We’ve made a list of a couple places.” Stephanie pulls out a paper from her bag and passes it to Franky. “Or you can choose your own facility.”   
“No offense but Malakai won’t be seeing no one in Melbourne,” Franky replies folding the list.  
“That’s fine we just need to know the Doctor’s name and location. Mrs. Doyle given all you’ve been through I think you should attend a counseling session or two yourself.” Stephanie looks at Franky.  
“I appreciate your concern, but I have effective coping strategies courtesy of that violent past you judge me for when we met, and I’m married to a psychologist so I’m good. My main concern is that boy back there,” Franky responds.   
“What’s the second stipulation?” Bridget questions.  
“Malakai has to be enrolled in school,” Bryson adds.  
“Noted.” Franky nods as if she didn’t already know that. “Do you need the school and teachers addresses, too?” Franky asks sarcastically.  
“No, we’re convinced he’ll be in good hands. We’ll check back in with you all in about three weeks to see how things are going.”  
“We’ll be moved into the new house by then. But I’ll make sure you have the information you need,” Franky concludes.   
****  
Franky opens the bedroom door and flicks on the light, then steps aside and lets Malakai enter.   
Malakai slowly enters the room. He looks around remembering the last time he was there and flops down onto the bed.   
“I know we didn’t say anything since you were released,” Franky starts. “But, um, you okay?”  
Malakai drops his head and shakes it. Unable to look Franky in the eyes.   
“You ain’t gotta be embarrassed, Malakai.” Franky steps into the room and sits besides him on the bed. She takes his hand into hers. “I’m glad you’re still here. Don’t ever scare me like that again. We have more in common than you know.”  
“Ms. Stephanie told me you have similar scars like me. Is that true?” Malakai asks.   
Franky nods. “Yeah. Rose burned me with cigarettes… a lot. Sometimes I still remember how my flesh smelt as she burned me and feel a twinge of that pain. How many times did she hurt you?” Franky places a hand under his chin and forces him to look at her.   
Tears form in Malakai’s eyes. “Four maybe five times.”  
Franky shakes her head. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Malakai.”  
Malakai rubs his hands over his bandage wrists. Ya know, I always wished I had an older brother or sister to come save me every time she’d hurt me. But my wish never came true, and eventually she stopped. And just when I was able to love her more than anything, she got sick.” Malakai sniffles.  
Franky wraps her arms around him. “Well, I couldn’t save you then. But I’m here now and if you let me, I will take care of you, protect you and be the big sister you need. I promise you’ll never be hurt again long as I’m alive.”   
Malakai extends his hand. “Deal.”  
Franky grabs his hand and pulls him onto his feet. She tightly embraces him as they both break down crying.   
Bridget stands at the door now, also crying as she watches the two lost, abandoned, and abused children learning to trust one another despite their pain and suffering.  
“God show me how to help them and I’ll do the rest,” Bridget silently prays.   
****  
“So, how’d you get past what Rose did to you?” Malakai asks that night as he sat across from Franky at the dinner table.  
“I work out a lot,” Franky admits. “Is that why you play sports?”  
“Speaking of sports. Will I be able to play again?” Malakai looks at Franky then Bridget.  
“When you’re better and things start getting back on track,” Franky answers cutting into her steak that Bridget had prepared.  
“Well, for the record I ain’t no head case,” Malakai says, then eats a fork full of steak and potatoes.  
Bridget giggles and eyes Franky. “Yep, y’all are definitely related.”  
“What does that mean?” Malakai looks at Bridget strange.  
“I had the same attitude before I was forced to sit through therapy,” Franky admits.  
Malakai shrugs. “Did it work?”  
Franky blushes. “Not only did it work, it got me outta prison early and I met the love of my life. Now I’m married, successful and happier than I ever knew I could be. And if you follow the program and work hard the same can happen for you. And you won’t be alone. I’ma be there every step of the way,” Franky explains reaching across the table, taking his hand. “Will you trust me?”  
Malakai nods and holds Franky’s hand. “Yeah. By the way, Bridget this food is amazing. The best I’ve had in days.”  
Bridget smiles. “Thank you, Malakai. And you can trust me, too, just so ya know.”  
“Well, I think my medicine is kicking in. But do you need help with the dishes before I go?” Malakai inquires.  
“No, baby, I’m fine you can just go rest,” Bridget replies.  
Malakai finish his last bite, drinks the remainder of his soda, and gets up from the table headed for his room.   
After helping Bridget clean the table, load the dishwasher, and put the leftovers away. Franky goes into Malakai’s room to check on him. Glad the door isn’t locked this time she enters the room and sees him knocked out on top of the covers. Franky stands for a moment and just stares at him. Recognizing how innocent he looks. She removes his shoes and grabs the blanket off the back of the chair and covers him up.  
****  
Next Morning…  
Franky shakes Malakai until he slowly opens his eyes and looks up at her. He eyes Franky seeing that she’s dressed in exercise clothes and a bandanna tied around her hair.  
He looks past Franky out the window and groans. “The sun ain’t even up yet. Why you waking me?”  
“You wanna know one way I stay sane?” Franky stretches one leg in her hand. “Get up and throw on some running clothes.”  
“You can’t be for real?” Malakai states pulling the covers over his head.   
“Oh, trust me she is for real,” Bridget adds standing in the doorway also dressed in exercise clothes. “Take it from me Malakai the sooner you oblige her request the quicker she’ll back off. But she doesn’t give up once her mind is set.”  
“Guess that’s what I get for running my big mouth,” Malakai groans.  
Franky raises her arms, then stretches her other leg. “What’s the grumbling about, Mr. Allstar MVP? Show me what you got.” Franky snatches the covers off his face. “See I never had the luxury of school activities. Everything I know was learned during my days in the streets and prison. But I think I can give you a run for your money.   
“Oh, really? I never back down from a challenge.” Malakai jumps up out of bed.   
Franky smiles. “What coincidence cos neither do I. Now get that arse dressed and be downstairs in ten.” Franky instructs and exits the room, taking Bridget by the hand on her way out.   
“Since y’all are gonna be battling out who’s faster than whom. Can I sit this one out, babe?” Bridget asks hopeful as they enter the living room.  
Franky turns to Bridget and shakes her head. “Nope, we’re going jogging as a family. If you can’t keep up, just walk.”  
“Guess this what I get for marrying a hardcore, exercise junkie,” Bridget teases laughing.  
“I got your junkie when we get back.” Franky closes the space between them and bites Bridget’s neck from behind, while reaching around front to grab her breast through the thin fabric she wore.  
“I think I just went blind,” Malakai says from behind them.  
Franky backs away from Bridget. “Whatever, you’re just jealous. Come on let’s go.”  
An hour later Franky and Malakai jog back onto the porch. They’d ran back to the house and Franky won the lead. Bridget walks up slowly behind them.  
“Come on, Spunky,” Franky orders. Then she turns to Malakai. “You did good, but better luck next time.”  
Malakai raises his arms that are both bandaged. “I had a slight disadvantage.”  
Franky nods. “Yeah, okay, you get a pass this time. But make sure you recuperate cos we’re gonna need you to put those muscles to use when we move this weekend.”  
“Don’t worry about me, I stay read,” Malakai boasts.  
“Ya reckon, cos I can’t tell,” Franky jokes and play boxes with him as Bridget eases past them out of breath.  
Franky and Malakai follow Bridget into the house, and she tosses them a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator.


	6. Chapter Six

Franky pulls up to Doctor Harmon’s Office. Malakai sits in the passenger seat, pouting, arms folded.  
“I don’t wanna be here,” he complains.  
Franky cuts the engine and turns to face him. “Yeah, well too bad. You gotta be here. You’re the one who decided to get high and try to top yourself. And now the social service folks eyeing me crazy,” Franky reminds.  
“You ain’t gotta keep reminding, sheez.” Malakai gripes.  
“Yeah, I think I do cos you seem to think this is someone else’s fault but yours,” Franky says. “I’m your big sister and all that but I will not sugar coat the truth, bud. Now suck it up, princess. You gotta do this or social services will take you away from me and Gidget and throw you in a home,” Franky stresses.  
“I’m only this on your word,” Malakai says rubbing his hand through his brown, curly hair that had grown into natural twists.   
“Good, let’s get in there. I promised Gidge, I’d be back in time for the furniture delivery at the house,” Franky informs.  
“Your wife plays no games, does she?” Malakai laughs.  
“Nah, she doesn’t,” Franky confirms.  
They enter Doctor Harmon’s office a few minutes later. Franky greets Doctor Harmon with a hug.  
“Thank you for seeing him on such short notice,” Franky tells her smiling.  
“Anything to help you and Bridget,” Doctor Harmon responds. “I know today is for him, but we need to schedule your next session as well to discuss how you’re coping.”  
“I’ll make an appointment when I come pick him up. I need to get home, got the new furniture coming over to the house. Ya know it’s move in week,” Franky answers.  
“Congrats on the new house I can’t wait to see it.” Doctor Harmon smiles and walks over to Malakai. “It’s good to meet you, Malakai. Shall we get started?”  
Malakai nods. “Do I have a choice?”  
Franky walks over and gives him a hug. “Behave and don’t give Doctor Harmon a hard time. I was skeptical at first, too, but I promise she’s the real deal.”  
****  
“So, what’d my sister tell you?” Malakai asks standing at Doctor Harmon’s window, peering out of her blinds.  
Doctor Harmon takes her seat and crosses her legs. She presses play on the recorder sitting on the arm of her chair and sets the pad and pen on her knee. “What your sister told me is not important. Malakai, why don’t you tell me about yourself.”  
Malakai walks over to the couch, sits down and slouches. “Nothing to talk about,” he says.  
“Let’s talk about your mum,” Doctor Harmon suggests.   
Malakai shakes his head. “I’d rather not.”  
“Okay, I won’t force you to talk about her today. But you have to participate in the session to appease social services. And I’m sure it’ll make your sister very happy to know you’re progressing,” Doctor Harmon says.  
Malakai puts his fist under his chin and sucks his teeth. “Why I gotta be concerned with everybody else happiness?” he grumbles. “What about mine?”  
“Let’s talk about that, Malakai,” Doctor Harmon agrees. “Are you happy?”  
“Not sure how to answer that,” Malakai admits. “Cos, I ain’t been happy in a long time.”  
“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere,” Doctor Harmon replies seriously. “Why haven’t you been happy?”  
“What I got to be happy about?” Malakai snaps. “My mum died leaving me with basically two strangers. And at any given moment the government fuckers can barge in and snatch me away from them.”  
“How do you feel about Franky and her wife, Malakai? How do you feel about living with them?” Doctor Harmon questions.  
“Franky’s not to be played with for sure. But so far, she seems pretty cool. Bridget from what I’ve seen is nice. Outside of that, don’t really have any other feelings. Can’t say that I love em, I barely know em. And living with them I guess is better than a group home or foster home,” Malakai admits.  
“That’s acceptable it’s still early in the relationships,” Doctor Harmon replies. “Is that why you tried to kill yourself?”   
“Just wasn’t sure how I’d get on after my mum’s death. I was terrified and the pain was unbearable, it still is some days,” Malakai confesses. “Technically I’m an orphan now.”  
Doctor Harmon nods. “Yes, it’s a process. And orphan or not Franky and Bridget have enough love in them for a hundred kids like you and then some. Especially Franky, she was basically an orphan too when she was your age. So, if you confide in her she can help you more than you realize. She lost something when Rose died, too, just keep that in mind. Now let’s move on to the drugs. Are you an addict or was that a one-time thing?”  
“Do you have to report this to my sister?” Malakai questions directly staring into Doctor Harmon’s eyes.   
“No, our sessions are confidential,” Doctor Harmon confirms.  
“Well, I have done drugs a couple times to take the edge off and block things out. It started when my mum got sick and I was trying to shake it right before she died. As far as the overdose, I took too much cos I wanted to die. And that’s why I slit my wrist, the drugs wasn’t working fast enough,” Malakai confesses.  
“Franky tells me you want to get back into sports?” Doctor Harmon shrugs. “You do know you can’t do that if you’re a user or have drugs in your system, right?”  
Malakai nods. “Yeah, that’s why I’m tryna shake it. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”  
“Well, no worries I plan to help you. With these sessions and the outpatient rehab program you’ll be starting soon. Not to mention Franky’s intense boot camp exercise routine she told me about. You should be in tip top shape in no time.”   
****  
Bridget stands, holding a large, soft red towel watching in awe with twinkles in her eyes as her wife propels the large pool as if it was nothing. Bridget was aware that one of Franky’s past times before prison was swimming, but this was her first time seeing her in action and my…my…my what a sight it was to see. Bridget was highly intrigued and turned on. The muscles in her arms and legs flexed with each stroke she took.  
“So fuckin sex,” Bridget mumbles.  
“You say something, Spunky?” Franky asks with her head now out of water.  
“Nah,” Bridget replies a little too quickly for Franky.   
Bridget is unable to take her eyes off her wife. As Franky slowly emerges out of the water in the royal blue, printed bikini it looked like everything was moving in slow motion and she was straight out of a swimsuit edition commercial or a magazine modeling campaign. Bridget feels a twitch between her legs.   
Franky walks over to Bridget, dripping wet and driving Bridget crazy. “You look like you wanna get wet, too, Spunky.” Franky gazes into Bridget’s eyes.  
“Too late I’m already wet in more ways than one,” Bridget replies wrapping Franky with the towel.   
Franky bites her lips and looks up and down at her wife dressed in the black pencil skirt and the burgundy blouse that looked as though it was painted on. Franky grabs the small of Bridget’s back and pulls her close and kisses her.   
“How much time we got before the furniture folks arrive?” Bridget asks when Franky ends the kiss.  
“Enough for me to make ya cum once or twice,” Franky answers. “In fact, I think a little skinny dipping in that Jacuzzi before the kid gets back will do us both some good.”  
Bridget steps out of her shoes and quickly sheds her clothes.   
“Oi, you ready…ready,” Franky jokes dropping the towel and removing her bikini.  
She grabs Bridget hand and guides her now naked body into the bubbling, perfect temperature Jacuzzi water. Franky closes the space between them and caresses the small of Bridget’s back. She kisses her lips then her neck. She sucks both sides of her neck leaving passion marks. Causing Bridget’s pussy to throb and get soaking wet.   
Franky stops and looks into her eyes lovingly. “I know shit’s been crazy lately. But ain’t told you how much I love ya in a while, beautiful,” Franky says.   
“I love you, too, babe,” Bridget replies wrapping her soft legs around Franky’s waist.  
Franky presses her center into Bridget’s causing friction and starts gyrating her pelvis into Bridget’s clit hard and slow while holding the back of her neck with one hand and one of her legs with the other and maintaining intense eye contact the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all think I should start adding dates and time to these chapters so you all will know how far along the chapters stretch out? Or does it really matter?


	7. Chapter Seven

“How many people are coming to this thing tonight?” Franky asks making a list of everything they’d need for their housewarming shindig.  
Bridget shrugs as she sits at the bar browsing her laptop for business venues available for sale. “Why you asking me?”  
Franky stops writing and looks at her. “Most of the folks coming are people you invited. The only ones I invited are Maxie, she’ll probably bring her boyfriend, my dad, Trish, Kesler, Vanessa and Shane. So, I got seven on my end.”  
Bridget looks up from the laptop and counts on her fingers. “Mum, dad, Brett, Bryan…not sure about their girlfriends. Lexi and her gang and some people from my office.”  
“About thirty people estimated?” Franky concludes.  
“Yeah,” Bridget agrees and goes back to her search. “Since we’re having this housewarming, do you think it’s wise to tell Malakai about his dad today of all days?”  
“It’s been over two weeks since I found about Elias. Doctor Harmon believes the sooner I tell him the better she can help him cope with the news. I want him to know the truth before we enroll him for school that way he won’t have any unresolved issues distracting him. So, I think today is the best day. I gotta go there and pick him up from the rehab group session anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone?”  
“I just hope it’s not too much for either one of you,” Bridget continues.  
“If it is, I’m sure Doctor Harmon will know what to do.” Franky walks around the counter, stands behind Bridget and kisses her neck. “How’s the search coming?”  
“Found a couple building. I’m surprised there are so many available business spaces for sale and rent around here,” Bridget responds.  
“Well write down information for the top three for sale and we’ll look at them tonight when everything settles down.” Franky instructs.   
****  
Franky enters Doctor Harmon office just as the group rehab session is coming to an end. She and Malakai help Doctor Harmon put the chairs up and clean the office lobby then they settle in her private office. As they take their seats, Franky pulls an orange envelope from her bag.   
“How was the session?” Franky asks looking at Malakai.  
Malakai nods. “It was a’ight.”  
“I think we’re making great progress,” Doctor Harmon adds. “Malakai, opened up and shared more today.”  
Franky smiles at Malakai. “That’s good, that’s real good.”  
“Speaking of sharing,” Doctor Harmon continues. “Franky, you have something to share with Malakai, correct?”  
“Yeah.” Franky nods.  
Malakai stares at her confused. “Did I do something?”  
“What did Rose ever tell you about your father?” Franky questions.  
Malakai shrugs. “Just that he died from drugs and HIV. Why? Did you find out where he was buried?” Malakai looks at Franky like a naïve kid.   
Franky shakes her head slowly, hating that she had to be the bearer of this kind of news. “No, I didn’t find out where he was buried. Malakai, your father is not dead. When Doctor Sullivan gave me you and Rose’s files, I found information that led me to the whereabouts of your father…” Franky pauses and looks over at Malakai.  
Malakai stares at her eyes wide and mouth dropped not believing what he’s hearing. “Nah, that can’t be true. My father’s dead, mum said so,” Malakai continues. He jumps up and storms over to the window. “You’re lying!” he yells.  
Franky gets up, clutching the envelope in her hand and walks over to him. “I know it’s hard to hear and I’m sorry I have to be the one to tell. But I promised you I’d look for you and always be honest with you. And that is what I’m doing. Everyone has lied to you in the past, Malakai but I will not do that. That is why I have your father’s information in this envelope. Everything you need to know about him is in here.” Franky presses the envelope into Malakai’s chest. “You can read it at your free will.”   
Malakai just stares at the envelope. “So, if he’s not dead where has he been all this time?”  
“You remember getting your arm broken by one of your mum’s dealers?” Franky asks.   
“Nah, I don’t really remember that I was young. I do remember my mum having a lot of men through the house after my dad died that I had to be leery of. Some abused me, some made me do drugs and one even tried to touch me. Had my mum not walked in the room it ain’t no tellin’…” Malakai pauses and the veins in his neck and forehead form demonstrating the anger rising inside him. “You mean to tell me all this fuckin’ time the man that shoulda been protectin’ me has been fuckin’ alive?” Malakai damn near screams.  
“Malakai. I know how you feel, right now,” Franky adds.  
“You don’t know shit!” Malakai fusses. “Mum never told you your dad was dead. Hell, you still have your dad.”  
“I didn’t always,” Franky corrects. “My dad left Rose when I was ten. Her ways were too much for him. Rose never told me my dad was dead. No, but she just blamed me every day for him leaving,” Franky recalls. “I didn’t always have my dad. I spent almost eighteen years without him in my life and without knowing where he was or why he never cared enough to come back.” Franky eyes begin to tear up. “I can remember being eleven-years old in my foster home…that was my third one for that year. I’d been locked in the room by the lady of the house. I laid in my tiny bed in the corner and stared out the window just hoping at any moment my dad would pull up and take me out of there. But that never happened. I can remember crying many nights…” Franky pauses again as tears fill her eyes now. “Many nights wondering why no one wanted me? Why I wasn’t good enough to have loving parents like other kids? Why I was discarded like garbage? So, I know exactly how you’re feeling right now.”  
“So, where the fuck is the arsehole?” Malakai asks, his face was red, and tears filled his eyes.   
“He’s at Walford prison serving a life sentence for killing the man who broke your arm,” Franky informs.   
“He still coulda contacted me after all these years,” Malakai suggest.  
“He wanted too but apparently Rose thought it was best that you think he was dead,” Franky says.  
“He is a fuckin’ coward. He let a woman stop him from being there for his kid. What kinda man does that?” Malakai fusses and tosses the envelope across the room. “Fuck him if he never wanted to know. I don’t wanna know him. He’s been dead to me all these years and he might as well stay dead.” Malakai sniffles and wipes his tears. He hugs Franky surprisingly. “Thank you for being honest with me. And for sharing your truth.” He breaks the hug and wipes his eyes with the bottom of his shirt. “Now it all makes sense why every time I asked mum where my dad was buried or if he was cremated, she could never give me a straight answer and always told me to leave it alone and stop bringing it up.”  
Franky places a hand on Malakai’s shoulder. “Well, now you know the truth and if you ever change your mind about meeting your dad. Let me know and I can arrange a visit at Walford.”  
Doctor Harmon walks over to Franky and Malakai and hands them a box of tissues.   
They spend the next half hour discussing everything that transpired and making sure this doesn’t send Malakai into another depressive set back of drugs and suicidal thoughts. When it is confirmed that that will not be his outcome, Doctor Harmon feels comfortable enough to end the session.


	8. Chapter Eight

“How ya feeling?” Franky asks Malakai as they pull away from Doctor Harmon’s office.   
Malakai shrugs. “Don’t know, that’s the truth. But I appreciate you being straight up with me.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m sorry Rose and Elias lied to you all these years,” Franky says.  
“Can we not talk about it anymore right now?” Malakai asks.  
“Alright. You wanna get dropped off at home or come to the market with me?”   
“I’ll go with you,” Malakai agrees.  
“Hey if you like you can use my phone and invite your little girlfriend over,” Franky offers.  
“She’s not my girlfriend.” Malakai frowns.  
“Didn’t look that way to me that night I found ya,” Franky recalls.  
“She’s a friend,” Malakai continues.  
“With benefits?” Franky adds.  
“Just give me the phone,” Malakai demands playfully. “Speaking of phone when do I get mine back?”  
“When Gidge and I can trust that you won’t run away or use it to score drugs,” Franky replies. “Phones are privileges that have to be earned same as trust. You will have to work hard to earn them both back,” Franky explains.  
Malakai sucks his teeth and dials Sylvie’s number that he’d memorized.  
****  
Bridget enters the kitchen to find Franky finalizing the mopping of the floor and pouring the water out by the grass far away from the pool.   
“Please don’t walk on my floor, Gidge,” Franky instructs entering the house and walking over to the cleaning supply closet putting the mop and bucket away. “Don’t want it fucked up before the guests arrive.”  
“Babe you know you coulda paid someone to help with this night,” Bridget informs.  
“Yeah, but I ain’t keen on wasting money for something I am capable of doing myself. I have cooked for and cleaned up after way more than thirty people before. This was nothing.”  
“You shoulda got Malakai to help or I woulda been glad to assist ya,” Bridget says.  
“Nah, Malakai had a stressful enough day. And you only have two jobs right now.” Franky walks over to Bridget and kisses her.   
“What two jobs are those?” Bridget asks.  
“Being a psychologist number one and two being my beautiful, sexy ass wife,” Franky answers biting her lips. “Speaking of sexy, what ya wearing tonight?”  
“Well, my parents will be here, babe. So, I can’t get too sexy,” Bridget reminds.  
****  
Three hours later, the party favors, food and drinks are ready, and Franky stands at the end of the stairs dressed in all-black. A long sheer blouse, slacks, black leather boots and her hair flowing past her shoulders with dark eye shadow covering the hood of her green eyes. Franky smiles, showing every dimple she possesses as Bridget saunters downstairs dressed in a silver gown with a long slit on the left side, silver heels and her hair and make-up done to perfection.  
Franky extends her hand to Bridget, pulls her in for a hug and takes a whiff of her perfume and oil scented skin. “I am the luckiest woman in the world,” Franky whispers in Bridget’s ear. Just as she goes to kiss Bridget’s lips and caress her ass the doorbell rings. “Saved by the bell, Spunky.”   
Bridget answers the door with Franky standing behind her both wearing welcoming smiles. Charles and Beverly enter the house, Beverly looks around with a smirk. Charles eyes shine with pride as he embraces Bridget and Franky.  
“Beautiful home ya got here, ladies,” Charles compliments. “Good on ya, Franky.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Westfall,” Franky says.  
“Your brother Brett is on his way with his girlfriend. Bryan sends his love and apologies he had an emergency surgery. He did however send his housewarming gift,” Charles informs.  
“No worries, dad just glad you made it,” Bridget replies.  
Franky and Bridget chats with Charles on and off as the rest of the guests arrive. Lexi, Kaleb, and their kids Ronnie, Kaleb Junior and Leslie arrive next. All handing out gifts and congrats on how beautiful the house was. After them Maxine arrives, then Sylvie and her mum. After Franky informs Malakai that his friend has arrived, Malakai introduces them.  
“Sylvie and Ms. Smith this is my sister Franky and her wife Bridget. Franky, Bridget this is my friend Sylvie and her mum Sybil Smith.”  
“You have a very lovely home,” Sybil says. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She shakes Franky’s hand.  
“Thank you and thank you for coming. Please feel free to mingle and enjoy yourselves. I gotta go play good hostess,” Franky replies.  
As soon as she walks away to leave them to chat her doorbell rings. Franky smiles wide when she opens the door and Tess immediately jumps into her arms.   
“Franky!” Tess yells, smiling.  
“Bub!” Franky’s eyes tear up as she holds Tess tight and close. “I missed ya so much. How ya been?”  
Tess clings to Franky’s neck as she looks into her eyes, then holds her face. “Dad says you were sick. Are you better now?”  
Franky kisses her forehead. “Yeah, bub, I’m better. In fact, there’s someone I want ya to meet.” Franky holds Tess with a slight struggle being that Tess at age five now had put on a little weight and Franky’s shoulder wasn’t at its full potential yet. However, they make their way over to where Malakai and Sylvie are, then Franky puts Tess down.   
“Tess this is my brother, Malakai,” Franky introduces.   
Tess looks at Malakai then back at Franky. “Our brother? He looks different,” Tess comments.  
“My brother, bub,” Franky corrects. “Ya know how you and I have the same dad?” Franky asks. Tess nods innocently. “Well, Malakai and I have the same mum.”  
“Where is your mum?” Tess asks.  
“She died,” Malakai answers quickly and kneels to Tess’s level. “But it’s nice to meet ya, beautiful. We have a great big sister.”  
Tess turns to Franky, smiling. “He’s nice.”  
Franky nods. “Yeah, he is sometimes.” She laughs. Feeling good about the meeting between her two siblings. Franky moves along, holding Tess’s hand as she goes over to chat with Alan and Trish.  
Once the toast to their new home was made and everyone starts eating and mingling Franky and Bridget have a private meeting with Maxine on the patio outside the kitchen.  
“Bea would be proud to see this right now, Franky.” Maxine spines around arms wide open. “It is beautiful out here and well-deserved.”  
“Thank you, Maxine. But we called you out here cause we got something for ya.” Franky pulls something from her back pocket and hands it to Maxine.  
Maxine looks at the paper and realizes it’s a check for $20,000 in her name. “Franky, what’s this?”   
“I wanted to do something to contribute to your recovery. I researched that it cost between five and ten grand for new tits. So, I want you to have that and I doubled the amount in case I was off the mark,” Franky explains.  
Maxine shakes her head and passes the check back. “I can’t take that, Franky.”  
“Yeah, you can. You’re family, Maxie. Bridget and I want you to have that,” Franky continues.  
Maxine starts crying and quickly embraces Bridget then Franky. “Who woulda thought the lil’ scrub that threatened to cut my titties off when we first met would be the one to fund my new titties.”  
“Well, I’ma changed woman now. I love ya, Maxie and we’re all we got now.” Franky sniffles.  
“I see that. I love you, too. Like I said Bea would be proud of you. I know I am,” Maxine cries.  
“Ah, hush you’re making me cry, big softie,” Franky jokes and they all laugh and cry together.


	9. Chapter Nine

“So, Bridget the house is nice,” Beverly says interrupting Franky, Bridget, and Maxine’s moment.  
“Thank you, mum. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Franky,” Bridget expresses smiling proudly at her wife.  
“It looks kinda expensive,” Beverly continues. “How does an ex-crim afford a house like this?”  
Bridget’s smile fades and Franky’s vein in her forehead and her arm muscles flex.  
“Mum, don’t start,” Bridget orders. “That’s very rude.”  
Beverly ignores Bridget request and continues, “I’m not trying to be rude. I am just asking an honest, relevant question here. Your father and I have worked our whole lives and we don’t have a house like this. Hell, Bryan has been a heart surgeon for twelve years not even he has a house this extravagant. What’d ya do Franky, huh? Cash in on some old drug deal? I know you sold drugs in prison.”  
Franky’s face flush with anger, Bridget’s face flush with embarrassment and Maxine speaks a silent prayer that Franky won’t revert back to the violent, young woman she’d met in Wentworth.   
“Mum, it’s time for you to go.” Bridget points toward the exit.   
“Gidge I got this,” Franky says.  
Bridget shakes her head, walks over to Franky, and holds her hand, then kisses her cheek. “No, baby, I didn’t speak up for you last time and I should have. So, let me handle this.”  
Franky leans over and kisses Bridget’s neck, then whispers in her ear, “Handle it, Spunky.”  
“Mum, you have disrespected Franky for the last time. She’s a changed woman and I love her. Why you can’t seem to get that? I just don’t understand. And frankly I no longer give a damn. We’ve been together for almost two years now. It’s bad enough you didn’t come to my wedding. Now you’re gonna come in our house, disrespecting my wife…” Bridget’s eyes fill with tears. “Who has been nicer to you than you deserve. Mum, I want you out of my house now. And until you learn how to accept and respect my wife, our relationship, our marriage and our love, I don’t want to see or hear from you.”  
Beverly stands silent and shakes her head for a moment.  
“Fuck you waiting for? Get out of my house, mum!” Bridget yells.   
Franky wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist and holds her close and tight. “You heard my wife,” Franky adds. “Please excuse yourself.”  
Charles Westfall enters the pool area in the midst of all the tension. Feeling instantly that something is wrong he turns to Beverly. “What’s going on in here?”   
“Mum was just leaving,” Bridget answers.  
“What’d you do, Beverly?” Charles fusses.  
“Why do I always have to be the problem?” Beverly fusses back.  
“Cos, I know how you are,” Charles admits.  
“Well, she wants us to leave. Then we’ll leave,” Beverly states grabbing Charles arm.  
Charles snatches away from her. “Nah, you go. “I’m celebrating with my baby girl. She asked you to leave not me. So, here…” Charles pulls out his wallet and hands Beverly some money. “Call a cab and go home.”  
Beverly takes the money, scoffs, and speeds out of the pool area, exiting the house.  
Charles walks over to Franky and Bridget. “I am so sorry, sweetheart.” Charles hugs Bridget.  
“No, need to be, dad. Let’s go back to this awesome party.” Bridget takes Franky by the hand, leading her onto the dance floor where other couples had gathered after the D.J. Franky hired started the music.   
****   
I know how you can get the money to pay Vikko!” Sylvie says getting Malakai’s attention.  
He’d been in the game room playing Fort Nite on Playstation 4 when Sylvie storms in like a bat out of hell.  
Malakai looks up at her with a smirk. “How? You got seven gees laying around?”  
“No, but your sister does,” Sylvie replies.  
Malakai pauses the game and gives her his full attention. “Fuck you talking about?”  
“I just saw her give that manly looking woman a check. From what I heard it’s about ten or twenty thousand,” Sylvie continues.   
“You were eavesdropping on my sister?” Malakai exhales feeling offended slightly.  
“That’s all you gotta say? Malakai, Vikko threatened to hurt me and my mum if you don’t pay him.” Sylvie cries. “You gotta do something. You can just take your sister’s debit card and get the money. I’m sure her and her wife are loaded look at this fucking house.”  
“Nah, fuck that.” Malakai goes back to playing the game.  
Sylvie grabs the controller and pause the game again. “You need to fuckin’ do something! Or should I just have Vikko come over here and see you personally.”  
“No, don’t you dare bring no drug dealer to my sister’s house,” Malakai argues.  
“Oh, this luxury mansion you’re all comfy in now,” Sylvie insults. “What’s really going on, Malakai?”  
“Look, I’m done with the drugs and smoking and all that shit. I’m going back to school to focus on my studies and athletics,” Malakai informs.  
“Wow, so the abused, orphan gets a new family, a new house and done changed on everybody?” Sylvie remarks.  
“You should want me to change, Sylvie. We can’t just be dope heads our whole life,” Malakai responds.  
“And while you’re all the way out here changing. What the hell am I supposed to do?” Sylvie yells. “Man the fuck up, Kai and get Vikko’s money!”   
“I will but I’m not stealing from my sister. She and her wife has been good to me,” Malakai confirms.  
“Well, rich, schoolboy don’t forget before you had them me and my mum were there for you. Anyway, Vikko wants to see you tonight. What do I tell him?” Sylvie asks.  
“Tell him I’ll be there. Franky and Bridget will be knocked out by ten or so. I’ll be there,” Malakai assures.  
“No, I’ll pick you up to make sure your arse is there. And you better have Vikko’s money or a damn good excuse. I’m not letting my mum get hurt over this,” Sylvie continues.  
“Well, Sylvie don’t forget you smoked to so we both owe him. I don’t see you coming up with any ideas to pay back the money,” Malakai reminds.  
“Just shut up, toughen the fuck up and get us outta this shit, Malakai.” Sylvie storms out of the game room.  
****  
Sylvie pulls up to a familiar house. She and Malakai walk in slowly, stomachs bubbling with nervousness. Vikko the dirty, blonde haired, blue eyed, full beard drug dealer sits on the couch with a white woman’s head in his lap, sucking his dick up and down like a bobble head. Vikko is shirtless, tattoos cover his neck, arms, chest and abdomen. He has so much ink it’s hard to decipher where the tattoos begin, and his skin ends.  
“Ain’t it my favorite dope fiend and her punk arse boyfriend?” Vikko says with a hard chuckle. “What do I owe the pleasure?”  
“I came to have a word with you about the money we owe,” Malakai comments.  
Vikko pats the young blonde with her head in his lap on the shoulder.  
“Let me up, bitch,” he instructs.  
Vikko gets up slowly and quickly appears in Malakai’s face. He folds his arms across his chest. “Yeah, where is my fuckin’ money, pretty boy?”  
“That’s the thing, I need more time to get…”  
Smack!  
Before Malakai can finish his sentence Vikko smacks his face so hard Malakai almost falls to ground.   
“Sylvie told me you’ve given up the hard white and trying to go back to school to play sports.” Vikko punches Malakai in the gut sending him collapsing to the floor.  
“Fuck!” Malakai groans and looks up at Vikko pleadingly. “Please man, I’ll get your money.”  
Vikko reaches behind him and pulls a gun from his waist. Then kneels down and looks at Malakai while pointing the tip of the gun at his kneecap, holding the trigger.  
Tears from in Malakai eyes and he raises both of his hands. “C’mon, man please!” He cries.  
“You got until the end of the week to have my fucking money. And since you’ve been dicking me around, I’m doubling what you owe to ten grand,” Vikko replies.  
“How am I gonna get ten grand by the end of the week?” Malakai asks tears running down his face.  
“That’s on you.” Vikko clicks the gun and presses it harder into Malakai’s kneecap. “If you don’t get my money I’ma shoot both your kneecaps off. Playing ball again will be the least of your worries. Then I’ma go to your sexy lil’ girlfriend’s house. Fuck the shit outta her and her mum and when I’m finish, they’ll be nothing left of them but ashes just like that cokehead whore of a mum you had.” Vikko smacks Malakai’s face again harder this time. “Get out of my fuckin’ trap and don’t come back till you got my money!”  
Sylvie helps Malakai onto his feet and with a bloody lip and black eye he damn near runs out of Vikko’s house, gets back in the car and slams the door with a shaky hand.  
“You okay?” Sylvie asks trying to touch his shoulder.  
“Fuck off.” Malakai pushes her hand away. “Fuck you, Sylvie. When I pay this money you and I are over. Done!” Malakai tunes her out the rest of the ride back to Franky’s house. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Franky sits in the living room on the main level waiting for Malakai. She’d been downstairs since she realized he snuck out three or so ago.  
Malakai thinking Franky and Bridget are still asleep tries to get in the house. He pushes the door and realizes it’s been locked and remembers that he doesn’t have his own set of keys yet. He has no choice but to ring the doorbell and wait. Sylvie drives off as he waits for someone to open the door.   
Franky takes her time getting off the couch and heading over to the door. She unlocks each lock slowly, then opens the door.  
“Fr…Franky, I…um…” Malakai peers into the angered green eyes unable to find the words.  
“You what? Thought you could sneak out and no one would notice? Well, two things you need to know for future reference. I ain’t been sleeping much lately and when I do sleep it’s very light and it only takes the smallest of sounds to awake me. Being locked up for over six years taught me that valuable trait,” Franky says. “Now where the fuck you been? And don’t lie.”  
“I had to…” Malakai stops talking, steps into the house and collapses on the floor next to the double front door, then starts crying and buries his face in his hands.  
Softening her tone, Franky locks the door and sets the new alarm code, then eases down on the floor next to him realizing something was very wrong.  
“Malakai, you’re shaking. What happened?” Franky touches his knee and rubs it gently the way Bridget had done her several times.  
“He says he’s gonna shoot my kneecaps off,” Malakai cries.  
“He who?” Franky asks and looks into his face seeing the bruises, busted lip, and black eye.   
She takes him by the hand, pulls him onto his feet and guides him into the kitchen.  
“Sit down and tell me what the fuck is going on,” Franky demands. She opens one of the drawers, grabs a Ziplock bag and fills it with crushed ice. “Put this over that eye and lip. Now what the fuck happened?”  
Malakai holds the ice to his lip since it hurt more than his eye. “I lied to you about the drugs,” he confesses.  
“So, you snuck out to score?” Franky folds her arms.  
Malakai shakes his head. “When mum got sick Sylvie and I were doing drugs a lot. I had stopped for a few weeks when I met you. Then I scored to top myself, but nothing worked as planned. I owe the dealer seven thousand dollars of back interest that he raised to ten grand tonight. I tried to talk to him, but…” Malakai stops and shakes his head sadly.  
“Don’t move, I’ll be back,” Franky instructs and walks off quickly.  
****  
Bridget sits up in the bed as Franky storms into the room and flicks on the light. Franky hurries over to her closet, she was glad her and Bridget had separate closets. She didn’t have to fumble through fancy clothes to find hers. She pulls out her leather jacket and puts it over her t-shirt and slides on her leather, steel biker boots, then pulls her hair up into a ponytail.  
“What’s going on, babe?” Bridget asks. “Is Malakai back?”  
“Yeah. I gotta go handle something,” Franky answers walking over to their key ring holder next to the TV and grabs her keys.   
Bridget looks over at the clock on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. “It’s almost one in the morning, baby.”  
“I know, but I can’t let this go into the morning,” Franky replies.  
“Baby, whatever is going on let the cops handle it,” Bridget pleads.  
“You know I can’t do that. I gotta protect my brother first before anyone else.” Franky walks around to Bridget’s side of the bed and kisses her lips. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be right back, promise.”  
Bridget grabs her hand and holds it gently, then looks into her eyes. “Baby, go into my closet, look in the far top right corner of the shelf and grab that box,” Bridget instructs.   
“Why?” Franky inquires.  
“Please, baby, I’ll feel so much better if you do,” Bridget begs.  
Franky releases her hand and turns to follow Bridget’s instructions. She finds a locked combination box and brings it out, then sets it on the bed.   
“The combination is two-five-eight-seven,” Bridget informs.  
Franky looks at her and flashes a dimply smile, recognizing the numbers. It was her birthdate. A day she’d missed due to all the drama with Rose and Malakai. That she’d just realize when Bridget said the numbers. “You really love me, eh?”  
“You know I do.” Bridget smiles back.  
Franky punches in the number and waits for the box to click open, then she opens it, her eyes grow wide at the sight of the purple Glock .380. Franky picks up the steel and holds it while looking at Bridget.  
“When you get this?” Franky questions.  
“About a month before your civil suit was filed,” Bridget responds. “I knew with your record you wouldn’t be able to get one and I wanted us to be protected.”  
“You sneaky little, minx.” Franky removes the clip, seeing that’s it’s full.   
She clicks the clip back inside and leans over kissing Bridget. No words needed to be said, she puts the gun in her back and heads out the door.  
“Please be careful, Franky!” Bridget yells after her.  
Bridget gets out of bed and puts on her robe, slippers, then goes down to the main living room to wait the safe return of her wife.  
****  
“Stay in the car and lock the door until I come back. If you hear something strange call triple zero,” Franky instructs as she gets out of the car.  
Vikko had already been briefed about a colleague coming to sort things with him and to be on his best behavior. After seeing the headlights pull up, he turns on the lights outside and steps out of his trap house onto the porch. Vikko smiles at the dark-haired, green eyed woman illuminated by the moonlight and the porchlight.  
“Franky Doyle, as I live and breathe my…my…my you are a sight for sore eyes.” Vikko steps off the porch and embraces her. “I thought Burnsy was shittin’ me when he said an old friend and colleague was coming through.   
“What’s up, Vikko?” Franky asks.  
“You tell me, Franky,” Vikko answers. “You buying or you looking for a new job? Shit last time I heard you was running shit at Wentworth.”  
“I been out now for about two years, Vikko,” Franky corrects.  
“Oh, yeah, I heard about that escape. I knew that murder charge was bogus. So, what ya into now?” Vikko asks.  
“Well, I’m a lawyer now. And I’m here on behalf of one of my clients,” Franky informs.  
“Who might that be?” Vikko’s mood change and he folds his arms across his chest that was now covered with a long-sleeve plain dark t-shirt.   
“Malakai Holden,” Franky answers.  
“If you’re here to intimidate me with your legal weight you can forget it,” Vikko fusses.  
“Burnsy said you were sposed to cooperate with me, Vikko. Let’s not forget I’m the one who put you on in the first place,” Franky reminds.  
“I ain’t forgot,” Vikko recalls.  
“Good, so I’m thinking we can sort this out without resorting to violence. Cos don’t let my new career fool ya. I will revert to the old me if need be to protect my brother.” Franky puts her hands behind her back and holds the handle of the Glock.  
“Didn’t know he was your brother. How’d that happen?” Vikko shrugs. “I mean you’re white and he’s…”  
“How it happened is of no relevance. He’s my brother, our mum died, and I need you to cut him a break for old times sakes,” Franky requests.  
“Franky you know how this business goes. I can’t just let him off the hook. That’s a big set back for me,” Vikko complains.  
“I got that and I’m not asking you to cut his debt. I’m willing to transfer the money into an account tonight. But I need an assurance that my brother, his girl, or her mum won’t be touched. They’re off limits and you’ll never come after or sell to them again,” Franky lays down her requests keeping her hand on the grip.  
Vikko rubs his hands through his hair. “Shit, a’ight deal.” He extends his hand for Franky to shake.  
Franky takes her hand off the handle of the gun and shakes his hand. “Good looking, Vikko. But, eh you did put your hands on my blood. So, ya owe me,” Franky continues. “I’m thinking five grand will suffice and make us even?”  
Vikko blows air out of his mouth hard. “Righto, but you better make sure that boy don’t bring his arse back ‘round here.   
“No worries, mate,” Franky concludes.  
Vikko turns and goes back into the house, then quickly comes back out handing Franky a folded piece of paper.   
“Wire the five grand into that account,” Vikko requests.  
“Thank you, Vikko. I really appreciate it,” Franky replies.  
“I understand, I gotta brother too. Franky it’s good to see you’re still the realest I’ve ever known. If me and my boys ever copped, I’ll hit you up for legal representation.”  
“Stay safe, Vikko.” Franky smiles and turns and walks off back to the car.  
As soon as she gets back into the car, she transfers five thousand from her account into the account number Vikko had provided and heads back home to end Bridget’s worries.


End file.
